


Christmas Decorating

by areyoureddiespaghetti



Series: Reddie prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Good Parent Wentworth Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, confused richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureddiespaghetti/pseuds/areyoureddiespaghetti
Summary: Eddie helps decorate the Tozier household for Christmas
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Reddie prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581757
Kudos: 40





	Christmas Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! this is another prompt from Alina Jade's video and I also had a timer on this but I kind of extended it .Anyways this is cute and fluffy and I kinda like it

The doorbell rang and Maggie rushed to open it, thinking it was her son and being surprised to find Eddie Kaspbrak on her doorstep.

“Oh, hey Mrs Tozier, is Richie here?” the short boy spoke in a soft voice, looking at the blonde woman in front of him.

“No, honey, I’m afraid he’s at Bill’s house” she saw the disappointment in Eddie’s face and quickly spoke again “but you could help Wentworth and me decorate the house for Christmas” Eddie looked at her with wondering eyes and a little smile crept up onto his face.

“Sure” he said and walked in as soon as Maggie moved to the side.

“Hello, Mr Tozier” he waved at the tall man standing by the staircase and putting up some greenery.

“Oh hi Eddie, will you help me get this up all the way” he looked at the petite brunette and smiled.

“Sure thing” Eddie went up the stairs and hung the greenery along the handles.

“This looks fantastic” Maggie Tozier exclaimed when they were finished with decorating and there was only the tree left. Then the doorbell rang and Maggie rushed to it.

“Hello mother, how have you been?” it was Richie coming through and looking around at all the decorations with a smile “well isn’t this nice, you really went out of your way this year sir Wentwor-“ he cut himself off when he spotted his best friend in the kitchen doorway.

“Hey, Chee” he waved at the taller boy and smiled just about the cutest smile Richie had ever seen.

“Eds! What brings you here ‘ol chap?” he was doing his horrible British accent and Eddie grimaced.

“Eddie was kind enough to help us decorate while he waited for you” Maggie spoke up after a second of silence “now, Richie would you be a doll and help me get the tree from the cellar?” Richie nodded and went behind his mother down the steps that ked to their basement.

“Mom why did you invite him in?” Richie whined when he knew the upstairs guest wouldn’t hear him.

“He looked upset, so I wanted to make him feel a bit better” she smiled at Riche “plus I know you have a huge crush on that boy” she smirked at her son.

“I do not” he crossed his arms, defensibly.

“You do, and I don’t mind” she looked at him reassuringly “now help me get this tree upstairs Richard” she pointed at the artificial tree and smiled once more. Richie just about melted, but he was happy, knowing his mother accepted him the way he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
